This invention generally relates to a retractable enclosed shelter. Specifically the invention relates to a retractable portable shelter with an attachment for vehicles, wherein the shelter may be an ice fishing shelter, a duck hunting blind, a tent, a camping shelter, a portable shower facility, a storage tent, a sun shade, a hunting rack for carrying hunted animals, a medical emergency shelter or a tool carrier.
Portable shelters are used for mitigating the elements of nature during the challenging conditions associated with various outdoor activities. An enclosed shelter is useful in providing some protection against these elements of nature, along with enhancing privacy of the shelter user.
Traditionally, these shelters are not known to be very portable, and attempts to solve this portability problem, while still providing sufficient shelter, have been many.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,081 to Colby relates to a convertible trailer which can be used as a utility trailer that converts to an ice fishing shelter, hunting blind, camping shelter, portable shower facility or storage tent. The trailer includes a winch and when the winch is engaged, the convertible trailer is unrighted and the canopy assembly is automatically deployed. When the winch is disengaged, the canopy automatically collapses. This trailer, however, is very cumbersome and requires a winch to make it into a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,057 to Lubkeman et al. discloses a collapsible ice fishing shelter comprising a thermoformed plastic base that has a floor with upstanding side walls. This shelter, however, requires assembly before it can be used as a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,870 B1 to Makedonsky et al. discloses a portable ice fishing shelter where the hull unit includes a hull member having a floor surrounded by raised exterior side walls, an enlarged aperture that is dimensioned to receive the lower torso of an adult and means for carrying the hull member. The shelter membrane halves are connected to the hull member such that the fabric covering can be engaged or disengaged. This shelter, however, requires manual lifting for transporting the shelter from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,925 to Arganbright relates to a multipurpose tent which can be mounted on a conventional pick-up truck as well as staked on the ground or other supporting surface in a conventional manner. The multipurpose tent however requires significant assembly before it may be used as a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,588 to Lizotte relates to a portable ice fishing hut that is readily transportable in either a collapsed orientation or a deployed orientation, comprising, in combination, a housing base having a horizontal central platform. The fishing hut, however, is transported using a pair of parallel skids positioned beneath the central platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,312 to Scheuermann discloses a collapsible and portable fishing shelter or survival unit that can be transported anywhere a snowmobile can go. The collapsible shelter comprises, in combination, a plurality of support members for releasable securements of a snowmobile. One or more cover members are provided for releasable securement to the plurality of support members and/or the snowmobile to form a collapsible shelter releasably interconnected with the snowmobile. This shelter, however, requires the snowmobile to be used as a base, and may not be easily transferable to another vehicle without modifying the basic shelter structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,972 to Goldberg relates to an assembly for providing a shelter to both a personal riding vehicle, such as a motorcycle or a bicycle, and one or more people. The assembly incorporates the vehicles as part of the support structure. When not in use, the tent assembly can be rolled up and easily stored. This shelter however requires a personal riding vehicle and requires a significant amount of assembly before it may be used as a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,220 B2 to Allen relates to a portable enclosure for an ATV that includes a number of monitoring brackets that are assembled to the vehicle""s cargo racks. The enclosure comprises a pair of support rods that are remountably connected to the mounting brackets. The enclosure additionally comprises front, rear and side panels with windows and may be segmented and folded into a carrying case. Allen""s shelter, however, requires cumbersome assembly before it may be used as a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,425 to Weber discloses a collapsible frame assembly that provides shelter adjacent to a motor vehicle. The invention includes a collapsible frame assembly and leg means for supporting a portion of the main frame assembly at a desired elevation above the ground. One clamp assembly securely attaches the main frame assembly to at least a portion of the vehicle. The main frame assembly supports a main cover. The cover provides shelter adjacent to the motor vehicle. The shed, however, may not be used instantly, and requires cumbersome assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,279 to Humphery relates to a portable sports shed that is adapted for residing in the bed of a pick-up truck that can be easily placed and removed. The interior floor of the shed is provided with grooves that are spaced apart to accommodate the skis of a snowmobile or wheels of an ATV or a riding lawnmower. Humphrey""s shed also may not be used instantaneously and may require cumbersome assembly.
Each of these references teaches one or more shelters that are in a sense portable. These prior art shelters, however, are cumbersome; require substantial assembly, and are not necessarily easily transportable, quickly disengageable or easily stored away. Accordingly, the need exists for an improved portable shelter that is easily collapsible, easily transportable, easily stored away, economically produced and quickly disengageable from the attached transportation vehicle.
The present invention may be used in a multitude of systems where the above mentioned capabilities are desired, for example, as a hunting blind, camping shelter, portable shower facility, storage tent, a hunting rack for carrying hunted animals, a medical emergency shelter, a tool carrier, etc. Thus, the invention provides a retractable portable shelter apparatus for a vehicle. The shelter apparatus includes a stationary frame and a plurality of pivotably rotatable frames pivotably connected to the stationary frame. A collapsible canopy is connected to the stationary frame and the pivotably rotatable frames, and an attachment member connects the vehicle and the stationary frame.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the stationary frame further comprises at least one substantially rectangular frame located along the vertical axis of the apparatus. The stationary frame may further include at least two rectangular frames and at least one support spacer between the rectangular stationary frames, to maintain the relative orientation of the stationary frames. The apparatus may further include at least one support frame that may be used as a structural support for the apparatus and as a support for a person sitting on the stationary platform. The support frame may have attached to it at least one wheel to aid in the transportation of the apparatus.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of pivotably rotatable frames comprises at least one rotatable frame, or alternatively, at least two rotatable frames, including at least one last rotatable frame. The last rotatable frame may further enclose a floor, which may be made from a resilient, insulating material. The floor may also have an orifice, for permitting an ice fishing line to pass through the floor and through an ice-fishing surface into the water below. Also, the at least one wheel for aiding transportation, as referred to above, may be attached to the floor rather than the support frame.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the canopy moves between at least two positions; in one position, the canopy is substantially opened and forms an enclosed housing, and in another position, the canopy is substantially closed to form a closed accordion. The invention may further include a locking and unlocking member, which may be used for positioning the canopy in open and closed positions, and a connecting member for controlling the relative orientation of the plurality of rotatable frames in the positions described.